Preto
by traduzindo
Summary: Fechou os olhos, tentou se lembrar de quando começou a gostar de cães negros.
1. Chapter 1

- Desce.

Era a terceira vez que Lupin pedia calmamente.

- Vamos, desça!

O cão negro, preto feito carvão, apenas o encarava. Fingia não entender com sua cabeça pendendo para o lado.

- Des-ce!

Certo, era até irônico o fato de Remus gritar com aquele filhote vira-lata a todos pulmões a uma da manhã. Ele admitia, a verdade é que não queria aceitar que o filhote crescera, mas ainda fingia não entendê-lo.

Na verdade sabia que agora sua vida era aquele animal de estimação bobo.

Fechou seus olhos, tentou lembrar de quando começou a gostar de cães negros... Foi inocente e forte desde a primeira vez que sentiu aquele pêlo em suas mãos. Lembrou do enorme cão de pêlos expessos e negros, as orelhas triangulares apontando direções opostas, o focinho úmido, os olhos acinzentados e humanos que tanto admirava. E não importava se era apenas Black a sua frente como um canino; continuava sendo Sirius. E não importava o tempo, o canino era seu fiel.

Remus sorriu para o pequeno cão a meio metro de distância o encarando. Em cima de seu cobertor, no chão.

Se perguntou se algum dia seria capaz de parar de amar uma _coisa _dessas... Riu-se melancólico.

Sentiu novamente a brisa em seu rosto, por mais que todas as entradas possíveis de ar estivessem fechadas em plena noite de inverno. Mas afinal, seus olhos estavam fechados. A água gelada fugia de suas mãos.

- Desde quando você gosta de vir pra perto da tão perigosa lula?

- Desde quando você se importa com isso?

- Vamos, abra os olhos.

- Por que eu o faria?

- Porque está um dia lindo e aposto que um par de âmbar deixaria tudo melhor.

Em menos de um minuto seu rosto estava todo babado pela enorme língua canina que acabara de lhe dar um beijo.

Abriu os olhos.

- EU DISSE PRA VOCÊS NÃO FAZEREM ISSO! E no pátio do colégio ainda?

Acariciava o pescoço macio do cão tão familiar ao seu lado. Sorriu maroto. Sabia que era por esses momentos que respirava. E como se o cão sorrisse, ofegava com a língua para fora da boca. O garoto ergueu seus braços e os entrelaçou em volta do corpo negro e apoiou sua cabeça ali. Os pêlos agora eram pele macia novamente.

- SIRIUS! Pára!

Seus braços desvencilharam e voltaram a pousar em seu colo. Encarava um meninode cabelos tão negros quanto os pêlos do cão que abraçara. Seus olhos se encontraram como se dependessem disso... Era prata e âmbar.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Desde quando eu me importei?

Remus deixou sair um riso de seus lábios. Uma lágrima gelada atingiu a ponta de seu nariz, o que o fez fungar.

- E daí que é errado e não devemos-

- Não. É exatamente o contrário. Tudo se torna mais legal feito ilegalmente.

- Céus, Sirius, você já experimentou se ouvir um pouco?

- É patético.

- Veja bem, eu estou cansado dessas suas.. ilegalidades, Black.

- Custa muito você tentar entender?

- Não.

- Só me diz uma coisa. - Sirius desviou os olhos de Remus pela primeira vez. Encarou o livro que estava no colo do outro. - Quem fica com o mocinho, no final?

- Não posso, Sirius. - Abaixou a cabeça. - A peça não está sendo escrita por mim. É para ser surpresa quando o livro for transformado em teatro para a festa de encerramento. Me pediram apenas para não revelar nada.

- Me dê o resultado... É feliz?

- É feliz.

- Eles vivem felizes para sempre?

- Haha, acaba tudo bem.

Sorria encantado com a lábia, os lábios de seu amante.

O moreno se inclinou para frente e seus olhares ainda se encontravam intensamente. Remus vacilou seus olhos para os lábios finos. Como se ouvisse a mais bela sinfonia, sentiu os lábios do garoto. Teve um beijo que ele ainda jura, durou horas.

De repente lágrimas o atormentaram.

- Eu fiz tudo errado!

- Chega, Sirius. Vai embora, eu não agüento mais. O que você quer de mim?

- Perdão.

- Pelo o quê? Todos juram que você matou nossos melhores amigos! Se você tivesse coragem, teria me matado junto.

- Não, Remus, não fala isso! Não temos tempo! Apenas me perdoe.

- P-por quê?

- Por amá-lo.

Desaparatou moreno e pálido.

Lupin se perguntou se o pequeno cão o observava ter suas lembranças tolas e repentinas. Piscou forte. Ali estava o cão de cor escura o vigiando confuso. Remus estendeu sua mão esquerda para receber pequenas lambidas. Chorou cansado. As lágrimas simplesmente escorriam lentamente em sua face inexpressiva. Sentiu os dentes afiados envolverem seu indicador. Puxou sua mão para si. O canino abaixou as orelhas; não era para machucá-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

Branco.

- Vamos, você consegue fazer melhor que isso!

Manchas vermelhas.

- Não!

Água.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer.

Sua risada canina lembrava seu latido sumindo lentamente. Ninguém podia negar. Sumiu. Morreu. Houve silêncio. Mas a neve branca ainda com pegadas caninas.

Toda noite era o mesmo pesadelo. Se pegava seguindo aquelas pegadas. Seguia em seus pensamentos, permanecia de olhos fechados.

- É tarde demais.

_Vamos, abra os olhos._

Receoso, Remus os abriu lentamente. O pobre cão sentado aos seus pés o encarava.

- Sobe na cama. - Com um sorriso nos lábios, indicou a cama com a cabeça para o mascote. Ele obedeceu na hora. Remus se abaixou, pegando seu cobertor e o arrumando em cima da cama, ocupada pelo cão, que pareceu feliz com a 'brincadeira' ao aparecer debaixo do cobertor.

Sentou-se na cama. O cão deitou ao seu lado.

Por quê? Por que raios deixara Sirius Black se transformar em algo imortal? Se sentia um fraco, que tinha medo de perder. Tinha medo de não conseguir deixá-lo. Queria pensar que quando sua vida desmoronasse mais uma vez, o melhor amigo do homem estaria ali para aceitá-lo de qualquer maneira.

Como seu primeiro fez.


End file.
